Jujubas, pirulitos e muito amor
by Mia.GB
Summary: Obs1: Death note não me pertence, ainda acho injustiça L e o Raito não passarem o anime inteiro se pegando u ú -q Obs2: Yaoi/Lemon, se não curte tem um X no canto supeior direito da tela te chamando Obs3: Ignore, não existe essa observação -q


- Ryuzaki...

- O que foi Raito-kun?

- Estou com sono.

L tirou os olhos de suas pesquisas e olhou para Raito que estava quase dormindo na desconfortável cadeira que passara metade do dia, a outra metade teve que ficar indo e vindo da cozinha com o detive, já que estavam algemados um ao outro. Fechou os olhos e num suspiro disse:

- Tudo bem, levante-se, podemos até ir dormir, mas não vou te carregar.

- Ok, ok, pare de reclamar! Já estou de pé!

Meia hora se passara L, como de costume, não estava dormindo, apenas atacando um pacote de jujubas que pegara na cozinha antes de irem se deitar. Ao seu lado, Raito dormia como uma pedra, nem se mexia. Sua expressão de anjinho deixava Ryuzaki louco, num impulso subiu em cima de Yagami para beijar-lo, mas achou melhor não, já a ponto de sentir uma calma respiração próxima de seu lábio. Um cheiro adocicado de jujubas de morando adentrou o nariz de Raito, fazendo-o acordar, deparando-se com o rosto de L a poucos centímetros do seu. Ambos ficaram se encarando surpresos até que o silencio foi quebrado por Ryuzaki:

- Raito-kun, gome...

Foi calado com um beijo, não um simples beijinho, um beijo profundo, e por mais que odiassem admitir, um beijo apaixonado. O silencio voltou ao quarto, L continuava em cima de Yagami, ficaram alguns em silencio até que Raito soltasse uma risadinha, deixando seu companheiro de algemas mais confuso do que já estava.

- Ryuzaki, seu bobo! – disse com um sorriso estampado no rosto – sempre soube que faria isso um dia – corou-se um pouco e disse – a propósito, pode fazer 'aquilo'; L estranhou um pouco a frase, mas quando entendeu virou a cabeça para tentar disfarçar o fato de estar queimando de vergonha, não podia acreditar que Raito já sabia de tudo mesmo com todos seus esforços para disfarçar o que sentia. Quando voltou seu olhar para o mais novo o viu soltando o ultimo botão da própria camisa deixando um abdômen magro, porém bem definido a mostra. Ao ver a cena, o detetive deixou-se soltar um sorrisinho maligno antes de quase 'atacar' Yagami.

Beliscava, mordiscava, lambia-lhe os mamilos, que se enrugavam cada vez mais, tornando impossível afirmar que não estava gostando. Sua mão que segurava aqueles cabelos castanhos (que pela primeira vez via-os bagunçados) soltou-se indo direito para os botões, soltando-lhes e arrancado a calça com uma pequena ajuda dos pés. Deu um ultimo beijinho nos mamilos rosados de Raito, lambendo seu tórax e seu abdômen até chegar ao umbigo, onde ficou brincando, deixando ambos cada vez mais excitados. Seus dedos brincavam com o cós da cueca, ameaçando tira-la, que por sinal, era o que ele mais queria já que estava apertada, devido sua ereção.

- Ryuzaki... – disse com o rosto super vermelho e com uma expressão que refletia o prazer que estava sentindo -... tire.

L olhou para o 'amigo', deu uma lambidinha nos lábios e começou a tirar aquele miserável pedaço de pano com os dentes até chegar ao joelho de Yagami-kun, quando tirou de uma vez deixando-o totalmente desprotegido.

- Raito-kun, você é lindo... – disse o detetive sem dar tempo para o mais novo responder algo a não ser um gemido quando quase 'engoliu' seu membro. Aquela sensação era realmente muito boa, fazia-lhe perder a noção do tempo e do espaço. A única coisa que importava naquela hora eram os alucinógenos movimentos do moreno de cabelos mais bagunçados do que nunca.

- Ryuzaki! Eu vou...

Sem tempo nem de tentar compreender a situação, L foi atingido por um jato de sêmen, sujando-lhe o rosto e um pouco de sua roupa. Raito ainda tentava voltar a respirar, enquanto o detetive passava os dedos em seu rosto e lambendo todo o sêmen do garoto.

- Raito-kun, seu gosto é realmente bom.

Corar-se mais do que Yagami estava era impossível, apenas sentou-se entre as pernas de seu companheiro e o beijou, provando seu próprio gosto.

- É claro que é bom, sou eu amor! – disse sendo sarcástico.

O mais novo deu um de seus 'olhares de Kira' para o outro e o atacou, tirou-lhe a roupa como se fosse abusar dele e o jogou no meio dos lençóis.

- Seu membro está pulsando, vamos, deixe-me aliviar isso.

L catou um travesseiro e pois em cima de seu rosto a fim de disfarçar a vergonha que sentia naquele momento. Raito apenas jogou aquele travesseiro no chão.

- Ah! Mas isso você vai ver!

Sentou sobre suas pernas pegando-lhe o membro e começou a acariciar toda sua extensão fazendo aquele viciado em doces delirar de prazer e gemer cada vez mais alto. Mas Yagami não o deixou atingiu o clímax.

- Você vai chegar lá de outro jeito. – disse com um sorrisinho no rosto e ficando de quatro na frente dele.

Ryuzaki engatinhou até Raito e o abraçou, beijou-lhe o pescoço e disse nas costas de seu ouvido:

- Já que insiste...

Passou um dedo pela coluna do mais novo até chegar à entrada, introduzindo-o ali enquanto mordiscava o lado do abdômen. Raito gritava de dor, mas sabia que aquela sensação ruim passaria. L introduziu outro dedo fazendo o 'amigo' sentir mais dor ainda.

- Ryuzaki, não me torture assim, ande logo com isso.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho...

O moreno pegou o próprio membro e foi colocando em Raito devagar para não doer muito, mas o outro empurrou a cintura contra sua virilha, fazendo-o entrar de uma vez. Yagami deu um grito mais alto de sua vida e L tremeu de prazer.

- Posso me mexer Raito-kun?

- Deve – respondeu com um fio de saliva escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

L tentou não fazer aquilo rápido, mas o prazer aumentava e ele ficava cada vez mais fora de si, acelerando mais e mais. Uma de suas mãos que segurava a perna de Yagami-kun subiu em busca de seu membro, a fim de masturbá-lo. Alguns minutos depois Ryuzaki atingiu o orgasmo, seguido por Raito. Ambos desabaram no colchão, exaustos, até mesmo o detetive precisava dormir um pouco. Fazer amor realmente era um exercício cansativo. Deitou-se sobre o peito de seu colega de algemas e o abraçou.

- Acho que finalmente encontrei algo bom o suficiente para competir com meus doces.

- E o que é?

- Você Raito-kun.

Ambos deram uma risadinha abafada e adormeceram ali abraçados e completamente sujos.

Fim do capitulo 1


End file.
